6th Year Changes
by magikprincess
Summary: 3 boys like Hermione and it gets difficult. With her two best friend's crushing on her, and her enimy, where is she supposed to go?
1. Default Chapter

~~~The night before the the first day bac~~~  
  
Hermione sat up on her bed, tomorrow morning she would be boarding the Hogwart's Express returning to another year at Hogwart's, her 6th. She hadn't had contact with either of her friends but when she did it was mostly from Ron. Ron and her would share comments like: "Heard anything from Harry?" or "Do you reckon Dumbledore will let him stay at the Burrow?". But they both knew very well that neither of them would have the oppurtunity to speak with Harry because they were too afraid. She sighed at these thoughts flowing through her head and turned off her lamp that rested on her night stand.  
  
Hermione had changed, and from her perspective, perhaps not for the best. She was of course always the same book-obsessed, homework completer, Hermione Granger. But her beauty began to show incredibly. She had always thought of herself as quite pretty but for someone to press on looks of a complete Barbie, might not be for the best. She really didn't want to attract to much attention for herself, expecially with her arch-rival Pansy Parkinson "the human cow" around.  
  
~~~The Hogwarts Exspres~~~  
  
Hermione had woke up, showered, and dressed at top speed that morning. She had a lot of things to do and she wasn't about to miss the train that would sweep her off too her second home. She was already too pleased about meeting Harry and Ron again to be running late in the first place. She double checked her trunk to make sure everything was packed and within 30 minutes later she was exchanging kisses and hugs with her mother and father at the platform.  
  
"Love you mum! I'll write soon...yes yes I've packed everything! Don't worry, I'll see you on Christmas holiday!" She strode off into the barrier and took her first look at the train. It shined a deep scarlet and was hooting great amounts of steam. Walking over to the Express, which looked like a long bright red snake, she settled her trunk with the luggage man and headed off aboard the train looking for Harry or Ron. Without any luck she gave up and entered the Prefect compartment instead.  
  
"Oh Ron! I thought you'd be with Harry..." She exchanged a hug with one of her best friends. "What are you? Getting taller by the minute?" She commented as she stared at him.  
  
"Hermione, I thought you were clever, It's called a growth spurt."  
  
"Surely it was just an expression Weasel, everyone know's Granger's a know- it-all." Draco chimned in with his usual icey voice while Pansy "the human cow" began to snicker.  
  
"And everyone know's that you can't keep your mouth shut." Ron snapped back.  
  
"Ron, really, he's not worth your time." Hermione rolled her eyes at Pansy and Draco.  
  
"Believe me Granger, I am worth quite alot." Draco said with a sneer. Hermione and Ron both knew he was reffering to his amount of money he had.  
  
Before Hermione could tell Draco that she wasn't planning on talking to him so he might as well shut it, she imediately was being looked upon by Draco.  
  
"You really cleaned yourself up didn't you?" A deadly smile began to develope across his face as he began to look everywhere his eyes could travel.  
  
Hermione intended to ignore this, the last thing she needed was Malfoy being a sarcastic ass around her.  
  
"Too bad Weasel is out to get you or I'd be all over you." Draco said with such rudeness Hermione had raised her hand to slap him but thought the better of it. She glanced over at Ron only to notice that his ears were a deep red and he seemed to have lost his voice.  
  
"So nice summer, Ron, Hermione?" Ernie had looked up.  
  
"Oh yeah, it was alright." Hermione replied.  
  
"Could of been better." Ron's voice had returned.  
  
Hermione had taken a seat across from Padma, she could still feel Draco eyeing her every now and then.  
  
"Is Harry here?"  
  
"Well of course he is 'Mione, what would I be doing on this train if he wasn't on here."  
  
"So basically you'd leave me behind?"  
  
"I meant, what would we be doing on this train if he wasn't on here."  
  
"I know, I was just kidding." Hermione rolled her eyes again.  
  
~~~The Carraige's~~~  
  
Getting off the train Hermione had finally saw Harry.  
  
"Harry!" She shrieked.  
  
"Hermione! Alright?"  
  
"I'm fine, how are you!? Sorry I didn't write...." She suddenly felt a guilty pang.  
  
"Oh, oh..its okay, don't worry."  
  
She hugged her other best friend.  
  
"It's so great to see you Harry! It really is."  
  
He hugged her back as he wrestled with Hedwig's cage.  
  
"You need help?" She asked.  
  
"No..no, Ron's helping, just go find a carraige." Hermione nodded and left her two friend's behind, trying to find a carraige that was empty.  
  
"Oh come on....there has to be one around here........" She moved past the crowded students trying to find one. Just then she felt an imediate painful sensation in her right arm. Looking around she noticed she was laying on the ground when a strong arm helped her up.  
  
"I can get up without your help." She scowled.  
  
"Sorry, I was just trying to be hospitible but if your going to be such an ignorant bitch about-"  
  
Draco was cut off.  
  
"I'm not being an ignorant bitch about anything Malfoy!" She dusted off her robes and pushed her hair out of her eyes.  
  
"Look, I just wanted to have a word." Draco smiled innocently.  
  
"No." She said shortly and began to walk away but he pulled her back by the collar.  
  
"Ah ah ah....watch your additude Miss." He joked.  
  
She tried to get out of his grip but sighed in defeat. "What could you possibly want with a mudblood like me?" She said sarcasticly.  
  
He pushed her gently against the train.  
  
"What else?"  
  
Hermione's heart began to pound, she felt her voice dissapearing. "Get off of me!" She croaked.  
  
"Patience, not untill I get what I wanted." He was smiling down at her. 'Boy does he have a sexy smile', she thought. 'Noooo he doesn't, this is Draco your talking about Hermione!'. He appeared to have read her thoughts.  
  
"You know, I can give you things that Potter and Weasel could never."  
  
"Even if you could...I wouldn't dare accept them."  
  
"Oh..?"  
  
"Yes, now if you will kindly release me." She tried to push him off once more. His hand was creeping up her left leg. Hermione shivered. "Dra- Malfoy, stop it, stop it now." She felt her confidence dissapearing.  
  
"What if I don't want to stop, oh come on Granger, you know you want what I want!" He tried to convince her.  
  
"Right! I come back for my 6th year looking quite gorgeous and all of a sudden you want me?" She glared, "after 5 years of tortuing, you now decide to want me?"  
  
He stared blankly then laughed. "Oh come on, how can you resist?"  
  
"Malfoy get a clue I'd rath-" Her words were interupted by a long kiss she was recieving from him. She could feel her legs turning to jello and felt as though she was melting like a marshmellow does as its exposed to heat.  
  
She pushed him away. "That was.....that was,..that- you are really-." 'SMACK!' She had slapped him and began to walk quickly to Harry and Ron.  
  
'He had no right do that! He has no respect what so ever of how I feel. What if I wanted my first kiss to be special?! That stupid bastard...dumb ass, he doesn't even think of anyone but his selfish git self." She rammed her way past a gossiping third years and ignored their hateful glares.  
  
"Hermione, what's wrong?" Ron questioned as he saw the look of deep loathing rested upon her face.  
  
"Nothing..I'm just dandy."  
  
"Hermone..?" Harry started.  
  
"I'm fine, really." She couldn't help but be mad, it wasnt her fault! But why was she crying?! She could feel tears falling from her eyelashes.  
  
"Hermione! What's wrong?" Harry and Ron had both taken a few steps closer to her.  
  
She didn't want to tell them, it was really none of their bussiness. But they were her best friends...  
  
(good? if you like it reveiw so I know to write a next chapter) 


	2. What is wrong with everyone!

"Where is he? I'll kill him I swear.." Ron was fumming after what he had just heard.  
  
"No....Ron, just forget about it."  
  
"Hermione! Listen to yourself, Malfoy put a move on you and you want to just forget about it?!" Harry was looking over the crowds of people.  
  
She looked up at Harry wiping her eyes.  
  
"Just don't worry about it, please...just don't."  
  
"We are your best friend's how could we not worry about it?" Ron piped up.  
  
"I know, ....he was probably just joking around to get on my nerves, it really won't happen again." She had been feeling very weak on the subject at the moment, she had other thoughts to worry about. Like falling for Draco Malfoy! Why was she thinking of him as some type of sexy god when she knew he was an annoying stuck up prat?!  
  
"Look...just promise me you two won't cause any more trouble then there already is."  
  
Ron turned away, he wasn't going to make any promises.  
  
"Seriously? Hermione,- come on!" Harry was lost with words but finally nodded in defeat.  
  
She gave a small smile.  
  
"Ron?"  
  
Ron turned to face her. "Right, sure...fine." She was unconvinced but took these words anyway.  
  
"So was he a ..., uhm..." Ron tryed to ask.  
  
"What?" Hermione questioned.  
  
"Well, what Ron wants to know is: was he a good kisser like he claims?"  
  
Hermione felt her cheeks turn pink, why were they asking her this?  
  
"I'd rather not want to think about it right now, I mean, this is Draco we are talking about."  
  
"Oh..yeah okay." Harry said looking slightly dissapointed.  
  
"But-" Ron began but Harry elbowed him.  
  
By now they were in the great hall walking towards the table.  
  
"I'm not going to look over there....." Hermione thought outloud.  
  
"Don't....we will for you." Harry saw Malfoy sitting down looking dead at them with a look as though he just won a grand prize.  
  
"That stupid git, he deserves a lesson, oh come on Hermione!" Ron said.  
  
She finally looked up to have contact with Malfoy but almost imediately turned away and sat down on her table.  
  
"Ron you promised, and so did you Harry, so please...just don't do anything."  
  
"Hermione! What do you expect?! Why did you tell us in the first place if you didn't want a reaction like this!"  
  
"Harry-be-quiet." She said through clenched teeth as everyone on the Gryffindor table and some Hufflepuff student's were looking at them.  
  
"Oh...sorry." He sighed. "Just..look, he doesn't deserve to be let go and ignored!"  
  
"Exactly, he needs a lesson." Ron agreed.  
  
"Fine do what you please, but it's not my fault if you two get caught up in deep drama and you land in detention."  
  
A huge grin began to spread across both Ron and Harry's face.  
  
"Trust me, this is worth it." Ron stood up.  
  
"We'll be back...." Harry got up with him.  
  
Hermione put her face in her hands and decided not to look up.  
  
"Hermione, what's going on?" Neville asked as Harry and Ron walked over to the Slytherin table.  
  
"Their going to go cause trouble with Malfoy."  
  
"Then what are we doing sitting over here?" Seamus asked Dean and Neville.  
  
The boys nodded and stood up calling after Harry and Ron to wait up.  
  
"No" Hermione groaned.  
  
Harry and Ron approached the Slytherin table.  
  
"Malfoy, pleasure seeing you here."  
  
"Oh? And why is that? 'Cause it really isn't a pleasure seeing you."  
  
"We just came to let you know, don't you dare set another move on Hermione."  
  
"What?" Neville, Dean, and Seamus said.  
  
"Yeah, or we'll have your neck."  
  
Draco let out a laugh. "Right, I'm really scared now."  
  
"You should be." Harry was gripping his wand in his pocket.  
  
The whole great hall including the teachers were now onlooking.  
  
Draco got to his full height when he stood up.  
  
"Well I'm not Pothead, and just because you fancy Gra-" Malfoy smiled. "Hermione more than a friend doesn't mean that I can't."  
  
"What?!" Neville, Dean, and Seamus said again.  
  
It was Ron and Harry's turn to laugh this time.  
  
"Shes my friend and only considered as my friend."  
  
Hermione couldn't take it anymore, she got up and walked over to them. She grabbed Harry and Ron's arm and began to pull them away.  
  
"Stop it...I didn't want for you to let everyone in the world to know.." She mumbled.  
  
Ron and Harry stopped.  
  
"Please, Ron! Harry!"  
  
"No." They said together and turned back around to face Draco.  
  
Hermione knew she couldn't stop them so she figured she would watch what was happening.  
  
Draco looked at Hermione. Hermione tryed to keep herself from looking at him.  
  
Draco now turned his attention back to Harry and Ron.  
  
"Where were we?"  
  
"I was about to beat the dumb out of y-"  
  
"Clearly this isn't a normal conversation! Sit down so we can begin with the sorting!" McGonagall had walked over and was now shooing Neville, Dean, and Seamus back to their seats.  
  
"Well?!" She snapped.  
  
Hermione quickly moved back to the table muttering to herself.  
  
Ron and Harry glared at Draco for the last time and walked back over to the table, sitting down and ignoring Hermione.  
  
"Oh, so now you two are going to be mad at me?" Hermione said fustrated.  
  
"Hermione, you don't get it!"  
  
"Yes I do! I get it perfectly well!"  
  
"No, no, you don't."  
  
"Fine! I don't get it."  
  
She stood up and stormed off out of the hall slamming the doors behind her, he robes fluttering softly behind her.  
  
"Why does this have to happen to me? Why not someone else?" She said to herself as she reared by a couple of statues and out onto the front lawn. "Great, what have you done?! Now your going to land yourself into detention."  
  
Ron sat in his seat not moving.  
  
"Your not going to get her?" Harry asked.  
  
"No, shes obviously mad at us."  
  
Harry sighed at his friend's stupidity. Of course she was mad at them but she needed someone to comfort her too.  
  
"I'll go." Harry rolled his eyes and walked out after Hermione ignoring the looks he was recieving.  
  
"Whatever." Ron muttered.  
  
"Where did she go..." He saw that one of the large oak doors was open. "Oh." He walked out and saw her sitting by the lake. He walked over. "Hermione?"  
  
She was sitting there staring blankly at the stars.  
  
"Hi." She said softly. "Look, I'm sorry Harry, I don't know whats going on with me. Malfoy kissed me, I'm having these strange thoughts, and I'm..just confused."  
  
"It's alright Hermione. Do you think you'll be ok?"  
  
"Yeah..., I think I'll be fine."  
  
"Ok, that's good to hear."  
  
"Thanks Harry, you've always been such a great friend." She smiled.  
  
"Yeah, so have you..." 'Friend...' he thought.  
  
She continued to smile and leaned forward to give him a kiss on the cheek...  
  
"Uhmm." She said. Harry had just kissed her. 'What happened?' 'Oh no, he probably thought I was trying to kiss him kiss him'.  
  
"I uh, you. Sorry!" Harry said quickly.  
  
"No, no. It's okay." Hermione said. She smiled.  
  
"But, I just, sort of, came on to you." Harry said awkwardly.  
  
"Yeah but, it's OK." 'NO! It is so not okay, but he's your best friend! Breathe!'  
  
"'Night Harry." She said quietly and headed off to the castle. She wanted to cry. She wanted to scream. She wanted to go home and never come back to Hogwarts. What is wrong with all these boys? Why are they acting so stupid?! 


End file.
